Living on a prayer
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: "viviendo de milagros" Sesshomaru y Kagome son una pareja de jóvenes que tratan de sobrevivir por su cuenta a pesar de los constantes apuros económicos que pasan. Song-fic


¡Este OS lo dedicó a adalayperez! Espero que te gustara cariño, también me gustan las canciones de Bon Jovi, muy linda la letra y su continuación en I'ts my life, ¡Me encanta!

Gracias por tu review, el cual decía:

adalayperez  
Fue hermoso!  
Quiero pedirte la de LIVIN' ON A PRAYER.. BON JOVI..  
SesshomaruXkagome.. gracias te amo!

* * *

Esta historia que les cuento empieza como cualquier cuento « _Erase una vez_ » pero no es como cualquier invención, ya que no es sobre una princesa o un caballero de brillante armadura, nah que bah, esta historia que les relato habla nada más y nada menos que el amor más puro de dos personas que supieron sobrellevar las adversidades y obstáculos que les antepuso el cruel destino, y la historia comienza así:

 _ **Erase una vez**_

 _Once upon a time_

 _ **No hace mucho tiempo…**_

 _Not so long ago_

 _ **Tommy trabajaba en los muelles**_

 _Tommy used to work on the docks_

Puede que la letra nos hable de un muchacho llamado Tommy, pero esa no es la verdadera historia, pues con el pasar de los años la historia fue cambiando los hechos, nadie la relataba como verdaderamente sucedió, pero yo si conozco lo que en realidad paso, pero lo principal es conocer a nuestro protagonista.

Su nombre era Sesshomaru, y como cualquier hombre decente, trabajaba humildemente para llevar el pan de cada día a su hogar junto a su mujer. Su trabajo residía en el muelle, trabajo duro y aun más en esta época, más específicamente 1983, ya que el país estaba en una crisis económica y social bastante decadente, la situación le había dejado con la soga al cuello.

-¡Taisho!- llamo un hombre corpulento, mejor conocido por los trabajadores como él, su jefe.

El llamado de ese hombro, solo logro que Sesshomaru se tensara, últimamente cada que llamaban a alguien era con el único fin de despedirlos, pues las constantes huelgas del sindicato los había llevado a tal extremo de despedir a los trabajadores con tal de no ir a la banca rota.

 _ **El sindicato ha estado en huelga**_

 _Union's been on strike_

 _ **Su suerte esta de picada… es difícil, tan difícil**_

 _He's down on his luck… It's tough, so tough_

 _ **Gina trabaja todo el día en el café**_

 _Gina works the diner all day_

Y así como tenemos a un protagonista masculino, tenemos a nuestra protagonista femenina, la canción nos cuenta sobre Tommy y Gina, pero los verdaderos hechos que les relato hoy yo, habla sobre Kagome y Sesshomaru, sin embargo para proteger la identidad de los personajes principales no se hace pública la historia de su complicado idilio.

Como dice la canción, Kagome trabajaba de camarera en un pequeño Café, al enterarse de que su amado había perdido su trabajo, decidió pedir turnos extras; la manera en que se entero fue devastadora, Sesshomaru era un hombre independiente que no podía soportar el hecho de que alguien le mantuviera y más aun que fuera su mujer la que lo hiciera.

Flash Back

-¿Sessh?- cuestiono confundida, ya eran las 7:30 de la noche y por lo general el acostumbraba a llegar mínimo a las 10 en punto.- ¿Sucede algo? Crei que llegarías tarde.

El peliplateado suspiro, ¿Cómo le diría a su mujer que ya no tenía trabajo? ¡Maldición! Se repetía constantemente, no habían pasado ni 24 horas y ya se sentía un inútil.

-Me botaron del trabajo.- contesto secamente, Kagome ahogo una exclamación.- es el sindicato, siguen en huelga y no tienen como pagarnos, por lo que decidieron despedirnos.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en la cama que compartía con la azabache, tenía la espalda encorvada y apoyaba los codos en las piernas, dándole la espalda; así era como la azabache lo había hallado. Con la pena en su mirar, se acerco a él y apoyo su cabeza en su espalda, colocando sus pequeños brazos a su alrededor, tratando de darle consuelo a su pesar.

Desde ese momento las cosas se pusieron delicadas, ya que la inflación y el paro eran altos, por lo que la clase obrera vivió años difíciles y tensos.

End Flash Back

-Tenemos que aguantar con lo que tenemos.- dijo, debían ser fuertes, su amor los haría fuertes.

 _ **Trabajando para su hombre, trae a casa su paga**_

 _Working for her a man, she brings home her pay_

 _ **Por amor, por amor**_

 _For love, for love_

 _ **Ella dice**_ _ **"**_ _ **Tenemos que aguantar con lo que tenemos**_ _ **"**_

 _She says we've got to hold on to what we've got_

Pasaban los días y la joven pareja luchaba con lo que se venía, los gastos, las comidas, medicinas, renta; el sueldo como camarera de Kagome apenas cubría la mitad de todo lo dicho, Sesshomaru mientras trataba de conseguir un nuevo trabajo pero la situación tenia totalmente limitados a los comerciantes, gerentes, administradores, empresarios, en pocas palabras, todos los que necesitaran dinero no tenían oportunidad alguna de conseguir un mísero trabajo.

Pero Kagome, siempre le recibía con un té de menta y la cena preparada, buscando que de alguna manera se relajara, aun estando igual de, o más, agotada se daba las fuerzas para animar y consolar a su hombre. En las noches le rezaba al altísimo porque su suerte cambiara, y que Sesshomaru volviera a trabajar.

 _ **Porque no se hace la diferencia**_

 _Cause it doesn't make a difference_

 _ **Si lo hacemos o no**_

 _If we make it or not_

 _ **Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es mucho**_

 _We've got each other and that's a lot_

 _ **Por amor, Lo intentaremos**_

 _For love, we'll give it a shot_

-¿No hubo suerte hoy?- adivino con angustia, viendo con abatimiento el signo de negación que Sesshomaru hacia.- se que lograremos salir adelante, nuestro amor nos mantendrá fuerte, yo lo sé.

El ojidorado observo a los ojos a su querida Kagome, sus ojos chocolates no le mentían, el era un hombre de pocas palabras y más de acciones, por lo que tomo de los hombros a la azabache e hizo posesión de sus labios, esa noche ambos demostraron su amor repetidas veces.

El hacer el amor, de cierta manera reconfortaba al albino, pues le hacía sentir fuerte, que no perdería lo único bueno en su vida y aunque lamentaba la precaria situación en la que había hundido a su mujer, no la dejaría ir, ella era suya para toda la eternidad aunque nunca le expresara con palabras que la amaba, siempre procuraba demostrárselo mediante acciones.

 _ **Whooah, estamos a la mitad del camino**_

 _Whooah, we're half way there_

 _ **Whooah, viviendo en una plegaria**_

 _Whooah… Living on a prayer_

 _ **Toma mi mano**_

 _Take my hand_

 _ **Y lo lograremos, lo juro**_

 _And we'll make it, I swear_

 _ **Viviendo en una plegaria**_

 _Living on a prayer_

Un buen día a Kagome se le ocurrió una descabellada idea, si mal no recordaba y claro que no lo hacía, había conocido a Sesshomaru en un día como cualquier otro, simplemente buscaba el camino más corto para llegar a casa, cuando lo escucho, cerca de un parque cercano, estaba él, tocando una guitarra sin el objetivo de atraer atención, sino que simplemente como un pasatiempo.

Se sintió atraída desde el primer momento, ese hombre frio que parecía no tener sentimiento alguno, la había conquistado en cuestión de segundos, a partir de ahí, comenzó a ir con más frecuencia a ese parque solo para escucharlo tocar, pasaban los días y eso se convirtió en una rutina que amaba, hasta que un día él se canso de esperar y le pidió (prácticamente ordeno) que saliera con él.

Desde entonces comenzaron a salir, hasta que se decidieron a dar un paso grande en su relación, vivir juntos.

La azabache sonrió recordando con bastante cariño esos días, Sesshomaru la miro suspicazmente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente para que sonrías de tal manera?

Kagome rió nerviosa, mientras buscaba en la pequeña habitación el objeto que hizo que se enamorara de su amado peliplateado.

-¿Recuerdas esto, verdad?- pregunto sonriente, el objeto musical que la fémina llevaba en brazos, la sorpresa descoloco momentáneamente al ojidorado.- creo que ya entiendes de qué va esto, ¿ne?

Sesshomaru dio una pequeña sonrisa ladina, de esas que solo el sabia dar y que la hacían desmayar.

 _ **Tommy lleva su guitarra en la espalda**_

 _Tommy's got his six string in hock_

 _ **Ahora él se está aferrando en lo que el solía hacer**_

 _Now he's holding in what he used_

 _ **Hablar, es difícil, tan difícil**_

 _To make it talk, so tough, it's tough_

De esa manera Sesshomaru, siguiendo el sabio consejo de Kagome, empezó a tocar como solía hacerlo antes de conocerla, aunque no lo hacía a modo de reunir dinero si no como para hacer reflexionar con sus letras la terrible situación en la que se encontraban.

Kagome seguía trabajando, pero ni con eso dejaba de ir a verlo, cada vez que terminaba su turno iba directamente al lugar donde él se quedaba, claro le decía antes de irse en qué lugar determinadamente estaría.

Era su nueva rutina, siendo sincero no esperaba hacer gran cosa con tocar la guitarra, pero nada perdía con intentarlo tampoco. Esta historia que les cuento es real mi gente, no solo algo que invento en la marcha, solo espero que me crean y no piensen que trato de comprarles relatando puras mentiras, pero buen prosigo.

 _ **Gina sueña con escapar**_

 _Gina dreams of running away_

 _ **Cuando llora en la noche**_

 _When she cries in the nigh_

 _ **Tommy susurra:**_ _ **"**_ _ **Bebé está bien, algún día**_ _ **"**_

 _Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday_

Era inevitable, les digo, que Kagome llorara por las noches encerrada en el baño era inevitable, ella trataba de que la situación no la superara pero todo esto podía más que ella, se escapaba a su control.

Sesshomaru suspiro pesadamente, que no daría el por aliviar el dolor de su chica, ella merecía algo mejor que los problemas económicos que tenían pero no podía dejarla ir, estaba obsesionado con ella, sonaría egoísta pero desde que la descubrió mirándole cada que tocaba en el parque cuando era más joven, ella le perteneció…

Sonaba medio macabro, pero él lo era más, tal vez no pareciera un rasgo atractivo pero para Kagome eso no importaba, amaba a Sesshomaru fuera como fuera.

Aunque en ese momento, no sabía cómo tratar con la fémina, no era bueno para consolar a la gente y menos aun a su pequeña mujer. Volvió a suspirar, tomo del llavero el repuesto de la cerradura del baño, y abrió la puerta encontrando a la azabache dentro de la bañera con el rostro entre las piernas, ahogando los sollozos que pedían a gritos salir de su garganta.

Sigilosamente se fue acercando por la espalda a la mujer, una vez que se hubo acercado lo suficiente la tomó de los hombros, volteándola hacia sí, y la acurruco contra su fuerte pecho en un mudo intento de calmar la tristeza de su corazón.

-Está bien, Kag lo superaremos.- dijo con dificultad, pues el expresar sus emociones no eran su fuerte.

-T-tenemos que ser fuerte con lo que tenemos.- pronuncio como si de un mantra se tratase.- te amo Sessh, no pienso dejarte pero es tan estresante lo que está pasando que yo… yo…

El peliplateado solo acaricio su cabeza, pues les repito él en verdad que no sabía cómo consolar a una mujer y menos a la suya.

 _ **"**_ _ **Tenemos que aguantar con lo que tenemos**_ _ **"**_

 _We've got to hold on to what we've got_

 _ **Porque no se hace la diferencia**_

 _Cause it doesn't make a difference_

 _ **Si lo hacemos o no**_

 _If we make it or not_

 _ **Nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es mucho**_

 _We've got each other and that's a lot_

 _ **Por amor, Lo intentaremos**_

 _For love, we'll give it a shot_

Las cosas parecían no ir para bien pero el amor de nuestros dos personajes en verdad era resistente, eran tan opuestos y a la vez tan iguales, y aunque a Sesshomaru la suerte aun no le sonreía por Kagome trataba de verle el lado positivo.

Como les cuento, mi experiencia con estas dos personas fue asombrosa, nunca había visto tanto amor por parte de nadie o que fuera reciproco, aquel hombre que conocí parecía insensible y despreciable, pero el leve y cálido brillo que logre entrever de sus ojos me hizo reflexionar, y no puedo dejar de lado aquella maravillosa chica que tanto amor le profesaba a ese frio hombre.

Cuento su historia porque ya hace tiempo que me lo había pensado, ellos jamás han sabido de esto y espero no meterme en problemas ya que no hago esto por un fin monetario, si no con un motivo emocional para demostrar que el amor puede triunfar.

 _ **Whooah, estamos a la mitad del camino**_

 _Whooah, we're half way there_

 _ **Whooah, viviendo en una plegaria**_

 _Whooah… Living on a prayer_

 _ **Toma mi mano**_

 _Take my hand_

 _ **Y lo lograremos, lo juro**_

 _And we'll make it, I swear_

 _ **Viviendo en una plegaria**_

 _Living on a prayer_

La segunda guerra mundial dejo estragos que parecían irreparables en su tiempo, los paros del trabajo, la delincuencia en aumento, la hambruna y pobreza máxima, ese tipo de cosas no podían resolverse en un dos por tres, requirió tiempo, paciencia y bastante trabajo, así como fe.

Vivir de un milagro como dice nuestra canción de hoy demuestra que la fe en nuestro Dios es grande, y puede que alguno que otro lector fantasma que este por allí sea ateo y le importe un, mejor no lo digo, la religión. Nuestros protagonistas aun iban a medio camino, pero ese medio camino de sueños y esperanzas que se que en un futuro lograran alcanzar.

La letra de la canción relata gran parte de la verdad, de una manera misteriosa que se debe leer entre líneas, pues los acertijos y mensajes ocultos tras la trova, se entiende de manera inmediata pero cuesta entender el verdadero significado que se le da.

 _ **Tenemos que aguantar listos o no**_

 _We've got to hold on ready or not_

 _ **Vives para la lucha cuando es lo único que tienes**_

 _You live for the fight when it's all that day you've got_

 _ **Whooah, estamos a la mitad del camino**_

 _Whooah, we're half way there_

 _ **Whooah, viviendo en una plegaria**_

 _Whooah… Living on a prayer_

-Sesshomaru, no me importa si estamos en la absoluta pobreza, jamás dejare de amarte.- dijo Kagome, ella y su amado ojidorado se hallaban en aquel parque donde se habían visto, recostados bajo la sombra de su árbol favorito, mirando las estrellas.- además, tengo una noticia…

-Hm.- ese pequeño sonido solía indicarle que tenía su total atención.

La azabache prefirió no utilizar las palabras, por lo que se adueño de la mano que tenia libre y la coloco en su vientre, el ser masculino noto de inmediato la dura protuberancia y sin necesidad de alguna otra muestra, entendió lo que la mujer no pudo expresar con palabras; de inmediato se coloco encima de Kagome sin llegar a aplastarla, solo lo suficiente para que no escapara.

Y ahí, en el vientre femenino se creaba una nueva vida, un pequeño milagro que podría suponer el ansiado cambio en sus caminos.

 _ **Toma mi mano**_

 _Take my hand_

 _ **Y lo lograremos, lo juro**_

 _And we'll make it, I swear_

 _ **Viviendo en una plegaria**_

 _Living on a prayer_

Kagome y Sesshomaru, junto con su bebé viven en plegarias, de su amor, su fortaleza, su siempre, la vida fue dura con ellos, siendo unos jóvenes apenas, con un futuro verdaderamente incierto, a la final tuvieron a una pequeña que nombraron Rin, ella fue ese milagro que tanto esperaron.

Fue duro, no se puede negar pero la fortaleza de sus jóvenes espíritus guerreros persistió, lucho, y gano la dura batalla a la que día a día nos enfrentamos, esa a la que llamamos vida.

 _ **Toma mi mano**_

 _Take my hand_

 _ **Y lo lograremos, lo juro**_

 _And we'll make it, I swear_

 _ **Whooah, viviendo en una plegaria**_

 _Whooah…_ _Living on a prayer_

 _ **Toma mi mano**_

 _Take my hand_

 _ **Y lo lograremos, lo juro**_

 _And we'll make it, I swear_

 _ **Whooah, viviendo en una plegaria**_

 _Whooah…_ _Living on a prayer_

Desde donde quieran que estén, Sessh, Kag les deseo el mejor de lo mejor que la vida les ofrezca, con esto puedo terminar con satisfacción esta pequeña dedicatoria a mis héroes.

 _ **Toma mi mano**_

 _Take my hand_

 _ **Y lo lograremos, lo juro**_

 _And we'll make it, I swear_

 _ **Whooah, viviendo en una plegaria**_

 _Whooah…_ _Living on a prayer_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado niñas sentimentalistas y melosas.

 _... Nop, ella no volvió a dejar review, pero meh._


End file.
